Fingerprint sensing and matching is a reliable and widely used technique for personal identification or verification. In particular, a common approach to fingerprint identification involves scanning a sample fingerprint or an image thereof and storing the image and/or unique characteristics of the fingerprint image. The characteristics of a sample fingerprint may be compared to information for reference fingerprints already in a database to determine proper identification of a person, such as for verification purposes.
A typical electronic fingerprint sensor is based upon illuminating the finger surface using visible light, infrared light, or ultrasonic radiation. The reflected energy is captured with some form of camera, for example, and the resulting image is framed, digitized and stored as a static digital image. U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,859 to Bowles similarly discloses a video camera for capturing a fingerprint image and uses the minutiae of the fingerprints, that is, the branches and endings of the fingerprint ridges, to determine a match with a database of reference fingerprints.
Unfortunately, optical sensing may be affected by stained fingers or an optical sensor may be deceived by presentation of a photograph or printed image of a fingerprint rather than a true live fingerprint. In addition, optical schemes may require relatively large spacings between the finger contact surface and associated imaging components. Moreover, such sensors typically require precise alignment and complex scanning of optical beams. Accordingly, optical sensors may thus be bulky and be susceptible to shock, vibration and surface contamination. Accordingly, an optical fingerprint sensor may be unreliable in service in addition to being bulky and relatively expensive due to optics and moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,056 to Tsikos discloses another approach to sensing a live fingerprint. In particular, the patent discloses an array of extremely small capacitors located in a plane parallel to the sensing surface of the device. When a finger touches the sensing surface and deforms the surface, a voltage distribution in a series connection of the capacitors may change. The voltages on each of the capacitors is determined by multiplexor techniques. Unfortunately, the resilient materials required for the sensor may suffer from long term reliability problems. In addition, multiplexing techniques for driving and scanning each of the individual capacitors may be relatively slow and cumbersome. Moreover, noise and stray capacitances may adversely affect the plurality of relatively small and closely spaced capacitors.
As mentioned briefly above, fingerprint sensing may have many applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,552 to Lane discloses a self-authenticating card including a live fingerprint sensor and which confirms the identity of the person upon matching of the sensed live fingerprint with a stored fingerprint. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,068 to Piosenka et al. discloses a personal identification system also matching credentials stored on a portable memory devices, such as a card, to a physical characteristic, such as a live fingerprint. Matching may determine access to a remote site, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,403 to Fishbine et al. discloses a portable optical fingerprint scanner which can record fingerprint images in the field and transmit the images to a mobile unit for processing and subsequent wireless transmission to a central location, for providing immediate identity and background checks on the individuals being fingerprinted. The image may previewed on a screen carried by the housing of the portable scanner.
Also relating to access control, U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,899 to Swonger et al. discloses an optical fingerprint sensor connected in communication with a central control computer for granting access to particular persons and according to particular schedules. Particular access control applications are listed as for: computer centers, radioactive or biological danger areas, controlled experiments, information storage areas, airport maintenance and freight areas, hospital closed areas and drug storage areas, apartment houses and office buildings after hours, safe deposit boxes and vaults, and computer terminal entry and access to information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,329 to Gokcebay discloses an access control system, such as for the doors of secured areas, wherein a mechanical key includes encoded data stored thereon, such as fingerprint information. A fingerprint sensor is positioned at the access point and access is granted if the live fingerprint matches the encoded fingerprint data from the key.
Unfortunately, conventional access control systems based on fingerprint technology use an optical sensor with its attendant drawbacks and disadvantages. In addition, a user typically must be inconvenienced to swipe a card through a reader. A conventional access control system based on fingerprint technology also typically requires that the user experience the further inconvenience of stopping for an additional fingerprint sensing before access is granted.